La maldición del caballero dragón
by Keruchian
Summary: Hicca solo quería ser una mas de ellos, un vikingo y que su padre estuviera al fin orgulloso de ella, que Asher la tomara en cuenta finalmente y ¿que es lo que consigue?, ser maldita, tener que abandonar su hogar sin siquiera despedirse, vivir entre dragones y... posiblemente acabar con la guerra y salvar a su gente ¿que no haría un líder por su pueblo? femHiccup, maleAstrid y oc.
1. Chapter 1

_**Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos**_******autores.**

_Bueno este es mi primer fic, tomen eso en cuenta (por favor no sean malos, solo críticos contrucctivos w)._  
_Así la primera parte coincide exactamente, bueno aproximadamente, con el inicio de la película. Después de cierto punto los giros de la historia comenzara._

1° capitulo: Presentacion

**Esto es Berk, esta a doce días al norte de calvario y a unos grados al sur de muere de frio, está ubicado justo sobre el meridiano de la tristeza. Mi pueblo en una palabra Tenaz. Ha estado aquí por siete generaciones pero todas las casas son nuevas; tenemos caza pesca y una encantadora vista del atardecer. El único problema son las pestes. Verán la mayoría de los sitios tienen… ratones o mosquitos, pero aquí hay…  
**  
-_Dragones_- hablo inmediatamente cerrando la pesada puerta que doblaba o triplicaba su tamaño, para evitar el paso de la llamarada que expulso una salamandra rojiza sobrealimentada.

**La mayoría se mudaría nosotros no, somos vikingo tenemos un problema de necedad.  
Me llamo Hicca lindo nombre, lose, pero no es el peor. Los padres piensan que con nombres feos alejaran a los gnomos y trolls, como si la refinada conducta vikinga no lo hiciera.**

-_aaaarrrgh; Buenos días_- Había sido tumbada por un vikingo barbón pelo gris, al cual por cierto se le estaba que mando la barba, el cual dio un fuerte grito de guerra y luego la ha saludado. Inmediatamente después el se fue al campo de batalla y ella se levanto y siguió su rumbo.

Mientras corría hacia su destino pasando por varias personas de la tribu pudo oír Comentarios como:-¿_Qué haces aquí_?-,-_vuelve a casa_- y -_regresa a tu casa_-. Paso ignorando olímpicamente todos y cada uno de ellos, hasta que fue sostenida por un vikingo aparentemente más grande que el resto de barba y bigote pelirrojo.

-¿_Qué haces afuera?, ¿Qué hace afuera_?, ve a cubrirte-

**El es Estoico el vasto es el jefe de la tribu. Dicen que cuando era bebe le arranco la cabeza desde los hombros a un dragón. ¿Qué si lo creo?, Ha, claro que sí.  
**  
-¿_Qué tenemos_?- pregunto estoico

-_gronkles, nadders, cremallerus, ah y jock vio un pesadilla monstruosa_- contesto un vikingo

-¿_algún furia nocturna_?-

-_no hasta el momento no_-

-_bien_-

Hicca siguió su camino por el campo de batalla, pasando cerca de unas antorchas donde se pudo escuchar la orden de levantar las revelando así en el obscuro cielo nocturno un enjambre de dragones.

Hicca entro a toda velocidad lo que parecía ser una herrería, siendo recibida por un peli-rubio con el bigote entrenzado y una mano y pie postizos hechos de metal.

-_AH!. Qué bien, que te unes a la fiesta, creí que los dragones ya te habían llevado_-

_-¿a quién? ¿a mí?. Hmp, por favor soy demasiado musculoso para su gusto_- dijo subiendo pesadamente un martillo de metal –_los dragones no sabrían que hacer con todo esto- dijo haciendo alarde de sus inexistentes músculos._

-_bueno ellos necesitan mondadientes ¿no?_-

**El zoquete sarcástico de manos intercambiables es Bocón, he sido su aprendiz desde que era pequeña, Hm, bueno más pequeña.  
**  
Mientras tanto en el exterior lo que parecía ser una pesadilla monstruosa incendiaba el techo de una casa.

**¿Lo ven?, pueblo viejo y muchas, muchas casa nuevas.  
**  
-_FUEGO_- grito uno de los vikingos

-_rápido, tenemos que apagar el fuego_- esta vez hablo un vikingo más joven

**Ellos son Patapez, Patan, los gemelos Grutaceo y Grutilda, y…  
Aaasheeerrrr.** SIP definitivamente hicca babeaba por él y que mujer de su tribu ¿no?, era el novato del año y con facciones varoniles pero elegantemente delineadas… si un sueño. **Su trabajo es mucho más cool. **Hicca se propuso a salir por la ventana, para acercarse más a su sueño…

Pero fue detenida por Bocón quien con su garfio la tomo por el cuello del vestido y la devolvió patitas para la herrería.  
-_ hay Bocón por favor, tengo que ir y dejar mi huella_- pidió suplicante  
-_ya dejas bastantes huellas ¡en lugares equivocados!-_ afirmo y reprocho a hicca, tratando de recordarle cada incidente que han causado sus intromisiones_  
-mira dos minutos, matare un dragón y mi vida mejorar infinitamente, hasta podría tener novio_- ups, esa última parte posiblemente no debió salir de sus pensamientos a su boca, pero es un comentario divertido a ojos de Bocón  
-_te pesan los martillos, no puedes con las hachas, ni con una de estas_- señalo un tipo de arma, la cual fue tomada por un vikingo desde la ventana y lanzado a un Gronkle.  
-_lo sé pero esto lo lanzara por mi_- dijo mostrando un tipo de armatoste, mejor dicho un tipo de catapulta, la cual se activo y dio a un vikingo haciéndole perder la conciencia. A lo cual Bocón le dio un seño diciéndole –_vez, esto es un ejemplo de lo que te estoy hablando-  
_-_es cuestión de calibre, nada más_-  
-_hicca—si quieres salir un día a pelear con dragones tendrás que cambiar todo… esto_-  
-_pero acabas de señalarme completa_-  
-_exacto! Tienes que dejar de ser tu_-  
-_oooh-  
-ohhh si-  
-tu tu tu te vas a meter en problemas por mantener toda mi vikingez bruta encerrar, mira que habrá consecuencias-  
-creo que tomare el riesgo, afila-espada-ahora-_

**Un día voy a salir. Porque matar dragones lo es todo por aquí. Una cabeza de Nadder haría que por lo mínimo me notaran, los gronkles son duros, derrotar a uno de esos definitivamente me conseguiría un novio, un cremallerus exótico, dos cabezas doble estatus. **–_Encontraron a las ovejas- alertaban los vigías de las torres –concentren el fuego en la parte inferior- ordeno estoico. _**Luego está la pesadilla monstruosa****_ solo los mejores vikingos se enfrentan a ellos, tienen la mala costumbre de prenderle fuego a su cuerpo._** Un pesadilla monstruosa en llamas subía hábilmente por la torre de control –_re-carguen la catapulta, yo me encargare de este-_ y así comenzó a luchar con su martillo dando dos martillazos exactos en la cabeza, pero luego algo distrajo a estoico y es retirarse al pesadilla monstruosa.** Pero el premio máximo es aquel dragón que nadie ha visto jamás, lo llamamos… **_-FURIA NOCTURNA, ¡cúbranse!- _ inmediatamente todos los vikingo se refugiaron bajo sus escudos, mientras un solo de los disparos de este dragón derribo por completo la catapulta y una parte de la torre vigía, mientras Estoico brinco desde la torre para protegerse del fuego.** Nunca roban comida, nunca se dejan ver y nunca fallan.** Finalmente dio un segundo tiro a la torre la cual esta vez fue completamente derribada. **Ningún vikingo a matado uno jamás, por eso yo seré la primera.  
**-_vigila el fuerte hicca, me necesitan haya_- ordeno Bocón intercambiando su garfio por un hacha y se dispuso a salir cuando inmediatamente se dio media vuelta y dijo –_quédate, quieta, ahí… tu me entiendes_- y finalmente lanzo su grito de guerra dirigiéndose al campo de batalla. Mientras hicca salió disparada de la herrería con su catapulta portátil, buscando la colina mas despejada que pudo hallar, y que bien que encontró una en completa soledad, armo rápidamente su catapulta/ballesta y suplico –_por favor dame algo a que disparar-_ y como si lo hubiera invocado apareció el temible furia nocturna, y entonces en una décima de segundo apunto y disparo, haciendo e que el impulso del mismo la tirara, pero inmediatamente se levanto y observo ansiosa así como escucho el llanto lastimero del reptil escupe fuego que caía en el bosque. -_wow, le, le di, realmente ¡LE DI!, ¿alguien vio eso?- _volteo a ver si algún vikingo había estado cerca pero en ese preciso momento tenia a una pesadilla monstruosa detrás de ella –_aparte de ti_- bromeo, pero en ese mismo instante el dragón rugió paralizando del miedo a Hicca; Su cuerpo dejo de responder le no podía correr y no podía pedir ayuda. El pesadilla monstruosa, por su parte, seguía con la mirada atenta al humano y al artefacto que logro derribar al mejor de los dragones, entonces giro por un segundo la cabeza en dirección donde se desplomo el cuerpo del furia nocturna y la devolvió inmediatamente hacia el humano que se suponía antes tenía en frente, mas sin embargo la chica se había ido despavorida en el primer momento que sus cuerpo reacciono. Inmediatamente fue tras ella y la tomo por el cuello del vestido –_AAAAAAaaaaaa _– ese grito para su suerte llego hasta los oídos de Estoico, quien al ver la situación palideció e inmediatamente tomo una carreta y la lanzo hacia el hocico del dragón, que había emprendido el vuelo, haciéndolo soltar a Hicca quien cayó sobre un montón de paja. En ese momento empezó un enfrentamiento entre el vikingo y el dragón, pero más sin embargo no duro absolutamente nada, ya que esa lagartija súper desarrollada abandono el campo de batalla en tan solo un segundo, el vikingo irradiaba ira una que de seguro anunciaba su muerte de haberse le enfrentado.

De esta forma termino otra redada y de la peor forma posible, en el pasado ya habían tenido problemas y más cuando se trataba de Hicca pero ahora… bueno posiblemente asignaría a media tribu a cuidar a Hicca. **Hay un pequeño detalle que se me escapo, y es el último por cierto, Estoico es. –**_Papa!, yo… lo siento- _Hicca miro a todos los lados posibles y lo que encontró fue tanto bueno como malo, esta vez ella no causo daños mayores a la aldea pero ahora todos estaban atemorizados por la reacción que tendría Estoico después del accidente con ese pesadilla monstruosa, solo había una solución –_creo que tenias razón papá, será mejor que yo no salga durante las redada_s- finalmente esto dejo perplejos a todos Hicca aceptando lo que desde un principio debió haber hecho. –_enserio?, HICCA! hasta donde llego esto antes de que lo aceptaras? Te lo he repetido una y otra vez, no solo no volverás a salir en las redadas estas absolutamente excluida del entrenamiento!-_ nunca antes le había gritado de esa forma a Hicca pero como cualquier buen vikingo se guiaba por su instinto y rabia –_que?- _susurro de forma inaudible, en la tribu era tradición e incluso una obligación que todos los jóvenes se presentaran al entrenamiento a partir de cierta edad, y para que su generación entrara solo faltaban unos cuantos días, iba a ser su última oportunidad y ahora ni eso le quedaba, porque ella, tal vez si solo hubiera recibido el castigo en silencio a su padre no se le hubiera ocurrido semejante injusticia.  
-_vete a casa, Bocón asegúrate que llegue- _ordeno Estoico. Mientras tanto en los pensamiento de Hicca "soy una idiota que ha sido abandonada a su suerte" se lamento internamente una y otra vez hasta que recordó algo "el dragón…" se quedo pensativa ahora ¿qué hacia?, después de tan desesperado método usado hace tan solo unos minutos, ¿Qué iba a hacer?. Bueno primero que nada relajarse y luego pensar… -_Hicca ¿es enserio, te alejaras de las redadas de dragones y renunciaras al entrenamiento?- _pregunto Bocón, interrumpiendo sus divagaciones –_…_- Hicca no se digno a responder le pues ese tema aun estaba a discusión en sus pensamientos –_ya me lo temía…- _Bocón parecía iba a seguir con su punto pero Hicca lo interrumpió –_sabes Bocón mi padre siempre ha tenido ese tono de decepción en su voz, como cuando alguien pone poca carne en su sándwich "Disculpe Mosa yo pedí una niña fuerte y musculosa, con honor de guarnición y esto… ¡esto es un pescado con patas!"- _burlescamente actuando mientras fingía la voz de su padre –_no lo vez desde el ángulo equivocado, no es lo que eres, es lo de adentró lo que no resiste-_ Trato de darle otra perspectiva a la adolescente_  
_-_gracias por agregar eso a la lista- _Hicca no se lo tomo muy bien que se diga_  
-el punto es deja de esforzarte tanto en ser algo que no eres- _de forma un poco lastimera menciono_  
-solo quiero ser uno de ustedes- Hicca abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió  
-pero no se te olvide lo que has prometido, no saldrás otra vez a las redadas de dragones!- _fue la última advertencia de Bocón antes de retirarse._  
-lo sé, lo sé, lo juro no volveré a salir en las redadas- _resignadamente contesto lo suficientemente alto como para que el vikingo peli rubio escuchara_ y luego cerró la puerta -pero ahora no estamos en una, Jo, Jo, Jo- _susurro para sus adentroscon una cara zorruna digna de un estafador cuyos contratos están llenos de huecos, y salió disparada por la salida trasera en busca del dragón.

~Gran Salón~

-_O los liquidamos o ellos nos liquidan_- decía en forma de advertencia e intentando convencer a la tribu de su plan –_propongo una última búsqueda, antes del invierno-_ por todo el salón se escucharon quejas y reproches tales como –_los que van nunca regresan_-  
-_somos vikingos eso es un gaje del oficio_- contra ataco Estoico –_vamos ¿Quién viene con migo?-_ rápidamente se dieron a flote mil y un excusas, ¿Cómo remediar esta situación? –_Los que se queden cuidaran a Hicca_- fácil, fácil realmente fácil, en menos de 1 segundo todos habían aceptado la dichosa excursión, pero fue una verdadera lástima haber tenido que usar a su problemática hija. –Bien iré a empacar mis calzoncillos- dijo Bocón una vez que termino su cerveza y el gran salón había quedado vacío. –No, Bocón necesito que entrenes a la nueva generación- hablo Estoico. -así que bien y mientras estoy ocupado Hicca se encargara de la herrería. Estará mucho tiempo sola, nada malo podría ocurrir- se presento nuevamente el sarcasmo de Bocón, contradiciendo las ordenes del líder y su probablemente catastrófico final. – ¿Qué voy a hacer con ella?, Bocón-  
-Regrésale su derecho de participar en el entrenamiento- sugirió de forma calmada  
-No, hablo enserio- tomando las palabras de Bocón como un buen chiste  
-yo también- aclaro con esa misma voz calmada  
-¿Qué?, pero Bocón estará muerta antes de que saques el primer dragón de su jaula- hablo con preocupación y convicción de sus exageraciones  
-bah, eso no te consta- afirmo el rubio (bueno honestamente ya sabemos cómo sigue esta conversación ¿no?)  
-claro que si-  
-claro que no-  
-no, de hecho si lo sé-  
-CLARO QUE NO-  
-escucha ya la conoces desde que comenzó a gatear es… diferente, no escucha, tiene la atención de un gorrión, la llevo a pescar y se pone a cazar.. Trolls!-  
-los trolls existen y se roban los calcetines pero solo los izquierdos ¿Qué se creen?- afirmo Bocón, mientras revisaba su tarro  
-cuando era niño-  
-hay ahí va- se lamento Bocón  
-mi padre me dijo que le diera una cabezazo a una roca y lo hice, creí que estaba loco, pero lo hice, ¿y sabes que paso?- hablo con su voz gruesa y pareciera emocionada  
-tedio dolor de cabeza- dijo Bocón en lo que revisaba una piedra (o yo que se) con los dientes  
-se partió a la mitad, me enseño de lo que un vikingo es capaz, Bocón, puede aplastar montañas, derribar bosques, domar mares. Ya desde niño sabía lo que era en lo que me convertiría, e Hicca no es como yo- bueno ese discurso comenzó con una gran emoción y termino con un bah…  
-no puedes frenarla estoico solo puedes prepararla, sé que no le tienes mucha fe, pero la verdad es que no estarás siempre para protegerla, ella va a volver a salir, probablemente ya este afuera ahora mismo- trato una vez mas de convencer a su buen amigo, y tin tin tin, parece que lo esta considerando.  
~En alguna parte del bosque~  
-ahh, los Dioses me odian, algunos pierden cuchillos en el lodo, pero noooo, yo voy y pierdo un dragón entero- en su frustración quito con brusquedad una rama que se posicionaba justo frente a su camino y passs, ramita de volvió el favor – ouch!- se quejo Hicca, y observo el árbol con molestia, la cual desapareció al darse cuenta que el árbol estaba tirado hacia debajo de la colina, eran señales claras de que algo se había estrellado justo ahí. Con precaución saco su daga y se dirigió hasta lo que era, lo que ella esperaba, el dragón y si efectiva mente ahí estaba, al principio se asusto pero la bestia estaba atada ¿qué mal podría causarle?, en ese estado claro. –¡SI!, esto lo arregla todo, incluso recuperar mi derecho a participar en el entrenamiento, ¡ya que yo Hicca derribe a esta magnífica bestia!- proclamo victoriosa, mientras trato de posar su pie izquierdo sobre el lomo del furia nocturna, mas sin embargo este se sacudió con brusquedad y la hizo retroceder. El dragón había despertado… ella finalmente se acerco al ver sus ojos verdes y entonces se posiciono lista para matarlo.  
-te voy a matar dragón y le llevare el corazón a mi padre, soy un vikingo, SOY UN VIKINGO- grito tratando de auto convencerse de sus palabras, levanto en alto la daga y cerró los ojos, pero… algo la hizo mirar hacia la dirección de los propios ojos del furia nocturna y vio finalmente como este se resignaba y esperaba con honor su final, no pudo … se detuvo otra vez y miro al dragón enredado entre las cuerdas – yo hice esto- se lamento y retrocedió unos paso hacia atrás para darle otra mirada y sabia que pronto aria algo de lo cual se arrepentiría. Tomo su daga se inclino a la altura del dragón y comenzó a cortar la cuerda. Sorprendido por un repentino movimiento el drago abrió los ojos y observo a su enemigo dejarlo en libertad y tan pronto como lo estuvo se abalanzó sobre Hicca y la acorralo contra una roca, la observo directamente a los ojos…

-eres más inteligente de lo que esperaba- dela nada pudo oír una voz masculina, y se pregunto ¿de quién era? – Soy yo el dragón- este mismo la soltó mientras Hicca cayó sobre sus posaderas retrocedió a gatas, mientras observo al dragón transformarse en un joven caballero de pelo negro y piel más blanca que la nieve, vestido con una negra amargada–mi nombre es Edward- volvió a hablar esta vez ofreciendo su mano para ayudarla a levantar la, sin embargo ella no reacciono simplemente se quedo petrificada en el piso.  
-p- pero ¿cómo?- tartamudeo en voz apenas audible  
-de hecho es una historia corta, ya que nuestra especie siempre ha tenido esta habilidad- comento de forma despreocupada, para levantar la cargándola al estilo de quinceañera y se acerco a tan solo centímetros de su rostro y le advirtió –este es nuestro pequeño secreto, porque de abrir tu boca te mato… ¿entiendes pequeña?- que voz más gentil para estar amenazando a alguien, pero su expresión… era otra historia  
-¿Ed? ¿Dónde estás?- se escucho una voz chillona por todo el bosque, ambos se quedaron en total silencio, Hicca todavía asustada y Edward tratando de localizar el sonido – ¿o- oye que fue… whaaaaaaaaa- al fin pudo reaccionar, pero en esta ocasión por ver al sujeto frente a ella con orejas de dragón. –oye, oye creí que ya teníamos claro el asunto de los dragones-humanos- comento de forma irritada -¿te desmayaste?, pff que problema- hubiera seguido quejándose de no ser porque de la nada aparecieron otros dos tipos, uno bajito y peli-verde y el otro mucho más alto, de pelo carmesí.  
-¡lagartija inútil tenemos que irnos!- hablo con desesperación el más alto de los dos.  
-chicos no notan que tengo algo entre manos en este momento- hablo mostrando a quien tenia carda  
-y que te la vas a violar o ¿qué?- pregunto bruscamente el peli carmesí  
-cállate Bruno y tu lagarto antisocial SUELTA A HICCA- interfirió de forma brusca el pequeñín  
-¿Hicca?- preguntaron Bruno y Ed. al mismo tiempo, lanzándole miradas de reojo al enano.  
-ups, bueno yo este…-  
-haber Oliver que sabes tú de esta escuincle- Bruno levanto fácilmente a Oliver por el cuello de su armadura  
-es mi prometida-  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos confundidos y de repente Edward sintió que la joven se retorcía entre sus brazos y rápidamente volteo a verla, para caer en sorpresa de que ella se encontraba despierta y había escuchado toda la conversación.  
-¿q –que QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-


	2. Correr y Gritar

**Disclaimer: Todos los derechos de la película "How to train your dragon", le pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

**Bueno después de un horrible pero HORRIBLE fin de semana, ya puedo por fin traer el segundo capitulo :D**  
**:9 hay que felicidad.**

**Una pequeña advertencia que se me olvido poner antes, mis ideas son algo extrañas y pues igual esta historia, y eso era todo ja,ja,ja bueno disfruten del capitulo.**

Capitulo 2: Correr y Gritar

-es mi prometida-  
-¿Qué?- preguntaron ambos confundidos y de repente Edward sintió que la joven se retorcía entre sus brazos y rápidamente volteo a verla, para caer en sorpresa de que ella se encontraba despierta y había escuchado toda la conversación.  
-¿q –que QUEEEEEEEEEEE?-  
-cállate maldita malcriada, que solo atraerás la atención de los vikingos- la reprendió Bruno tapándole la boca –auch, ¿me mordiste?, como te…- a Bruno, el día de hoy lo había tratado muy mal y efectivamente comprobó que cuando un día comenzaba mal, terminaba en iguales términos. Hoy el mejor de los guerreros había sido derribado por un humano y no más ni menos que una espiga de pescado parlante, oh sorpresa lo mandaron en un rescate desesperanzado y no solo eso lo mandaron a buscar al dichoso humano y ¿Qué compañero le toco para tan importante misión?. Nada más ni nada menos que a Oliver, que alegaba conocer a un muy especial contacto con el pueblo humano… resulta ser su prometida y ahora mismo había sido golpeado y derribado por Oliver, quien lo dejo inconsciente; ¿nunca han tenido un día en el que se pregunta? ¿Para qué me levante de la cama?, Pues bien Bruno sí.  
-¿Te encuentras bien cariño?- Oliver había tomado a Hicca con la mayor delicadeza posible entre sus brazos, mientras esta lo miraba con una expresión indescriptible de miedo, ira y confusión.  
-Oliver yo creo que no es el momentó- Edward observaba con preocupación esta escena, y trataba de razonar con Oliver pero este se había perdió en su propio mundo  
-sabes te extrañe mucho- la bajo lentamente hacia el piso, ayudándola a incorporarse  
-Oliver-Edward comenzó a desesperarse pes sabía que si bien, la chica, probablemente, no había reaccionado en el preciso momento de los hechos, sabía muy bien que cuando lo hiciera esto no iba a estar bonito  
-pero fui paciente y sabes ¿por qué?- en este punto Oliver se había perdido en un paisaje rosa lleno de flores y amor, dando una y otra vez un discurso lleno de palabrerías amorosas.  
-Par de inútiles la chica ya se ha ido-  
-deja de interrumpirme- fue la única cosa que Oliver respondió, pero… -se ¿fue?-  
-hace diez minutos- respondieron en tono indiferente los otros dos dragones  
-p-pe- ¿waaa?- pobre, pobre, Oliver puede ser tan infantil como una colegia y su primer amorío platónico, y ¿que hizo?, pues tal como habría hecho unos de los clásicos y representativos amantes de la literatura y el teatro, fue tras su amor; convirtiéndose en un pequeño terror terrible y volando a toda velocidad, por su Julieta!... si lástima que su avance hacia ella era de 0. –s-suelta mi cola Edward- chillo  
-claro que no, dime genio ¿Qué harás tu solo en una aldea humano siendo un dragón taaaan  
… bueno tu ya entenderás- dijo de forma tal que pareciera hablara con un niño, y si, fue suficiente como para que Olivar se calmara  
-Esta bien… en fin de vueltas un amor tan grande como el nuestro nunca podrá ser separado- otra vez con un discurso tan cursi que ni sus propios oídos lo soportarían  
-Y si esa mocosa humana ¿abre la boca?- le preguntó Bruno a Ed mientras hacían un intento por ignorar al pequeño "Romeo"  
-No lo va hacer- afirmo el otro  
-¿como estas tan seguro?-  
-el miedo que vi reflejado en sus ojos, si ella sabe lo que le conviene no dirá nada….- con una sonrisa petulante y victoriosa se lanzo a volar en su forma de dragón y les indico a los otros que lo siguieran.

~En berk ~

Los habitantes de aquel pequeño pueblo veían con curiosidad y preocupación la escena de la joven, paria, hija del jefe corriendo a toda velocidad directo hacia su casa. Esquivando a duras penas todos los que estaban en medio de su camino –Hicca, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto Bocón de manera preocupada, más sin embargo ella lo había ignorado por completo solo pensaba en alejarse lo más posible del bosque e ir a casa, pero sobre todo quería no volver a ver un dragón en su vida –Hicca cuidado- grito Bocón que trataba de seguirle el paso, desafortunadamente la prótesis que se había puesto hoy no era la indicada para ese trabajo, e inevitablemente Hicca choco contra Asher – ten más cuidado ….- estaba pensado en contestarle de forma gruñona y maleducada, al fin y al cabo el era él era la joven promesa de su generación y a un mejor Hicca iba a actuar de forma tímida y torpe frente a él, una comedia para sus compañeros y una prueba más de que él iba a ser el nuevo jefe en un futuro tal vez no muy lejano, ¿Qué es mejor que matar a dos pájaros de un solo tiro? NADA, claro… si hubiera podido atinarles. –Tú no fuiste el que se cayó, listillo- Hicca se había levantado del piso solo para gritarle y seguir su camino, eso lo dejo petrificado, oyendo a lo lejos las risillas de sus compinches, pero ¿Cómo era posible esto?, y no solo él se lo preguntaba sino todos los presentes y más aun a Bocón, él sabía perfectamente que algo tenia te que estar muy mal como para que ella hubiera hecho eso.

Hicca entro por la puerta trasera de un solo empujón y la azoto para subir lo mas a prisa que pudiera las escaleras, mas sin embargo fue detenida por Estoico –Hicca tengo algo que decirte- le dijo de forma seria, la aludida se giro lentamente e interrumpió lo que sea que su padre iba a decir en ese momento – papá, y- yo NO QUIERO VOLVER A VER UN DRAGÓN EN MI VIDA, TENIAS RAZÓN TODO ESTE TIEMPO YO CREÍ QUE EXAGERABAS CON TU SOBRE PROTECCIÓN Y TODO ESO, PERO NO, TE LO JURO PAPA JAMAS EN ESTA VIDA VOLVERÉ A PRESENTARME EN LAS REDADAS E INCLUSO CONSTRUIRÉ UN REFUGIO PARA ESTAR MAS SEGURA, Y SABES ¿Por qué? PORQUE YO NO PUEDO, NI PODRE MATAR UN DRAGÓN había gritado a todo pulmón, frente a la cara de su padre, no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al decirle eso de tal forma, y entre todo ese discurso posiblemente había insultado a su padre de una forma algo… sutil.  
Estoico jamás había estado mas confundido, sorprendido y feliz, aun que por alguna razón entre todo lo que había dicho su hija en alguna parte se había ofendido, pero ¿que importaba?, lo que sabía era que uno el tenia razón y segundo que Hicca lo había aceptado. ¿Qué mas podría pedir?, un momento y ahora ¿qué hacía con lo del entrenamiento?  
-Lo siento padre, ahora ¿Qué era lo que me ibas decir?- pregunto Hicca de forma calmada y un tanto temerosa.  
"Rayos…"

continuara.

**Bueno eso fue todo por hoy, :9**  
**  
keruchian se despide, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3: Chismes con la abuela

**Todos los derechos sobre la película "How to train your dragon" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**  
notas del autor al final :D

Capitulo 3:

Hicca espera, algo nerviosa, que la puerta frente a ella se abriera; con disimulo parecía estar balanceándose mientras sus ojos inspeccionaban celosamente el cielo, lista para correr a los primeros indicios de la presencia de esos tres dragones, por supuesto que no quería volver a encontrarse con ellos y en todo el lio mental que ahora poseía, lo principal eran los dragones y lo más preocupante de todo era que ahora su curiosidad había despertado y le imploraba por ir a buscar a esos tres dragones y eso la asustaba, confundía e intrigaba a la vez.

-Antes las cosas eran más fáciles- pensó en voz alta, antes si le hubieran preguntado los dragones eran solo bestias carnívoras y unos viles ladrones, ahora no estaba tan segura de que su opinión fuera la misma, más sin embargo los dragones pueden tomar forma humana y si ellos no estaban enterados de ello. ¿Cuánto más ignoraban?

Claro no iba a tentar más de lo que debía a la suerte, es decir, el que esos tipos no la hayan dejado como carbón esta vez no garantizaba que estaría a salvo la próxima vez.

-Vaya sorpresa el encontrarte por estos rumbos Hicca- hablo una pequeña anciana vikinga, que había abierto la puerta, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hicca.

-Hola abuela- saludo cortésmente Hicca.

-Niña esto es por lo de ayer ¿cierto?- pregunto su abuela de forma burlona aun que regañona.

-¿Hasta tú también lo oíste?- pregunto sorprendida, pues ya habían sido como 7 personas que le preguntaban que paso ayer.

-jo, jo, jo, Hicca si algo heredaste de ese hijo mío fue su potente voz- se burlo la más vieja, mientras Hicca se tocaba la garganta con la mano izquierda y de forma avergonzaba le dirigió a su abuela una mirada preguntándole "¿por qué?" – Bueno Hicca a suficientes metros de cercanía no se necesita buen oído-

-¿qué?- pregunto de forma atónita

-bueno resulta que unos tanto que pasamos por coincidencia por tu casa nos acercamos lo suficiente y escuchas una buena parte de la discusión- dijo –en fin ya que tu renunciaste por voluntad propia al entrenamiento tienes que "entrenarte" con migo la vieja del pueblo, entre paréntesis tu abuela, y aprender algo que te pueda ser útil como Hija del jefe-

-… eh?, digo si- aun algo avergonzada por los "chismosos" que ayer deambularon cerca de su casa y que probablemente ya habían entretenido a la mitad de la aldea con su más de una versión de la historia.

-jajaja sabes eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, ella hacia exactamente la misma cara- hablo alegremente haciendo que Hicca olvidara el otro asunto y se sonroja a un más, siempre le había gustado que le dijeran cuanto se parecía a su madre y como no decírselo, realmente era igualita a ella, cabello marrón, de ojos verde y finalmente el físico ella también había sido una mujer bastante delgada.

-Abuela crees que mi madre ¿Todavía se encuentre con vida?- pregunto Hicca de forma inevitable y casi inconsciente.

-puede ser mi niña, puede ser… pero yo no apostaría por ello- dijo en voz suave su abuela, si bien era cierto que nadie podía asegurar la muerte de su nuera, tampoco era factible que ella hubiera sobrevivido y no hubiera vuelto en tantos años.

-No lo sé todavía puedo sentir algo, como si un misterioso presentimiento me avisara que ella sigue viva- a Hicca por poco y se le iluminaban los ojos, realmente en todos estos años no había perdido la esperanza.

-A veces pienso que nunca cambiaras niña, bueno en fin de cuentas, es hora de irnos- dijo alegremente la anciana cerrando detrás de si la puerta.

-¿Irnos?, ¿A dónde?- pregunto curiosa Hicca.

-A ver el entrenamiento claro está- por supuesto a Hicca se le había olvidado una de las principales tareas de su querida abuela y esa era vigilar los entrenamientos TODOS.

-Pero…- pobre Hicca se había quedado sin pretextos.

-Pero nada, no me voy a perder el inicio de esta lamentable y divertida comedia, digo entrenamiento- se burlo su querida abuela, bueno eso era un consuelo, muy a su estilo…

~medio camino más tarde~

-Hicca se te nota algo preocupada- rompió el silencio la vieja señora quien se había aburrido de caminar en silencio.

-¿A mí?, no, nada…- Hicca no era muy buena mintiendo, pero que podía decir "temo que tres chicos- dragones se aparezcan y me secuestren, coman o me hagan barbacoa" no, definitivamente no.

-Nunca has sido buena mintiendo niña, ¿es por Asher?- pregunto intrigada su abuela

-¿Por qué tendría que ser por él?- pregunto con una espeluznante naturalidad, Hicca solía sonrojarse o ponerse nerviosa al tocar el tema de Asher, y ahora los dragones la habían logrado distraer lo suficiente como para que el chico desapareciera de sus pensamientos, lamentablemente nada es tan fácil como eso.

-si recuerdas lo de ayer ¿verdad?- pregunto preocupada la anciana

-…- Hicca se puso aprensar, un buen rato, hasta que lo recordó -…- paró en seco y empeso a tener pequeñas imágenes de ayer y recordó una rase en especial "–Tú no fuiste el que se cayó, listillo-"que se las había gritado a alguien eso era cierto, pero jamás habría pensado que esa persona hubiera sido Asher.

-Te acuerdas, verdad- afirma su abuela –y lo peor es que no le diste ni tiempo de reaccionar- se burlo

-Estoy muerta- lloro Hicca, Asher no era solo el chico que le gustaba, también era poseedor de un amplio club de admiradoras y "seudo-amigos" entre los cuales se encontraba su primo.

-calma estoy muy segura que hoy no recordaran nada de ayer- aseguro su abuela libre de toda mala intención

-soy invisible- se lamento nuevamente Hicca.

-y… solo se deprimió más- comento divertidamente Bocón.

-y cuanto tiempo llevas tu ¿aquí?- pregunto la anciana vikinga

-No mucho Dalla- contesto Bocón.

**Muy bien eso es todo por hoy**

**Muy bien nos vemos hasta viernes 15 jajaja, tengo cosas que hacer y pues no tendré tiempo de actualizar.  
Aparte necesito inspiración para colmo jajaja, pero ya llegara… siempre llega….  
Y si los deje con las dudas a propósito jo, jo, jo.  
Eso es todo. bye :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Todos los derechos sobre la película "How to train your dragon" pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**_

**Bueno ya estoy aquí, y me eh tardado, lo se, pero se presentaron los famosos contratiempos, nada que hacer, en fin sin más que decir aquí un nuevo capitulo.  
**Y si yo tengo algo más que decir léanlo al final del episodio. :)

-jajajaja, Hicca no me vas a decir que no es lo más gracioso que has visto en la vida- hablo Dalla, entre risas mientras se ocupaba de buscar una buena butaca para observar la convivencia entre la nueva generación.  
Hicca no respondió seguía burlándose casi en silencio, intentaba no echar para afuera la gran carcajada, pero no podía negarse más, ha decir -si me lo permite maestra fue una gran demostración de fuerza e inteligencia-  
-para el dragón- haci exploto un ataque de risas entre ambas, callen-do de senton en sus hacientos.

-¿De que tanto se reirán - pregunto algo perturbado Asher, pues el sabia muy bien que la anciana decidía quien mataría a su primer dragón y honestamente el entrenamiento de hoy... fue patético -si tan solo me hubiera equilibrado mejor en la vuelta-

-De que hablas amigo, estuviste excelente- trato de animarlo Patán uno de sus mejores amigos... o algo así.

-No, él tiene razón tienen que ser duros con ustedes mismos- hablo Bocón con ánimos -por ejemplo...-

-Hicca termino fuera del entrenamiento, por querer hacer todo a su modo...- por alguna razón Asher habia escupido con descaro esa frace lo suficientemente alto como para que Hicca escuchara

-...- Hicca y Dalla pararon de reír al oír aquello, Hicca nerviosa veía a Asher él seguía siendo objeto de su amor, o eso pensaba ella, no, algo había cambiado desde el día en que tuvo esa extraña y horrible experiencia con esos tres dragones, más bien era una aferración ,sí, algo parecido; pero en ese instante necesitaba apoyo y una decisión.

-sí, por que ella quiso ser mi aprendiz- hablo con serenidad su abuela, eso... era una mentira, pero en estos momentos era su palanca de apoyo, pues la verdad era que su incompetencia para matar a otro ser vivo era su mayor in pedimento pensándolo bien ¿que habría pasado si hubiera matado al furia nocturna?... olviden lo... mejor no hacer preguntas.

-El manual de dragones!- Bocón empujo el libro sobre la mesa y dijo -todo lo que sabemos de todos los dragones que conocemos- la interrupción de Bocón dejo las cosas bastante en claro, "hoy - no - discusión" , mientra escucho el sonido de los relámpagos- no hay ataques hoy, estudien-

-¿Qué?, ¿hablas de leer?, pero si aun estamos vivos- se quejaron Grutaceo y Grutilda  
-si,¿Para qué leer palabras?, cuando puedes matar de lo que hablan las palabras- pregunto Patán  
-yo ya lo eh leído 7 veces, sabían que hay un dragón que...- y ahí iba Patapez con su inmensa enciclopedia mental de dragones

"soy más invisible de lo que había pensado.." pensó Hicca al ver como Bocón logro disolver la pequeña-gran confrontación, de una forma estúpidamente fácil, cabe destacar, -huh?- Hicca sentía aun la mirada de Asher sobre ella y era muy molesta -vuelve a lo tuyo- delineo cada letra con los labios sorprendiendo a Asher quien la vio voltearse y seguir discutiendo con su supuesta maestra

-Valla si que eres atrevida Hicca- dijo su abuela en un tono algo serio -¿ podrías hacerme un favor?-

-eh?... si claro honorable maestra Dalla- trato de usar la ocación para relajar el ambiente y parecía haber funcionado, pues su abuela estaba riendo

-Bueno, como sea, pero si tú...- su abuela no pudo terminar la frase, pues habían oído un rugido o relámpago, quien sabe, había sido demasiado fuerte y demasiado cerca del lugar.

-¿que fue...?- Hicca dudosa se preguntaba por el extraño acontecimiento

-incendio!- Escucharon la puerta abrir bruscamente, con uno de los vigías gritando alarmado

-No...-

Y continuara.

Muy bien esto no me hace feliz y lo admito; realmente quería subir más o algo mejor que este relleno.  
Pero... ¿como decirlo?... hoy no son días favorables para mi: escuela, tareas y un proyecto que también quiere comerse mi tiempo, y lo peor de todo falta de inspiración, de la cual espero recuperar me pronto. En fin, espero que sean pacientes y claro con este capitulo doy por terminado este pequeño relleno y el siguiente en tramos más en la historia.

bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5: ¿venganza?

_**Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos **_**autores.  
**  
**Hola, Hola...¿como están todos? bien, que super: \(=^w^=)/**  
**Notas al final del capitulo.**

**_capitulo 5: ¿Venganza?_**

-Hicca! refugiate- Bocón le había gritado al ver que ella se encontraba en estado de shock, o algo similar, y la había empujado para que saliera corriendo en busca de algún refugio.  
Mientras intentaba correr y no caerse, ella podía observar que los atacantes no eran los tres dragones que ella conocía, más bien se trataba de 2 Nadders y un dragón no identificado, probablemente un furia nocturna, desconocía si se trataba del mismo del bosque.

Interesantemente el único que atacaba era el supuesto furia nocturna, y los Nadders guardaban distancia, pareciera que su único propósito era crear caos, los vikingo nunca habían sido sujeto de este tipo de ataques y al ser un furia nocturna volaba demasiado alto como para que sus lanzamientos lo alcanzaran, pero... Hicca debía recordar, hubo una cosa que si pudo y eso había sido... «mi invento» ese pensamiento había surgido espontáneamente y sin reflexionarlo como era su costumbre había salido corriendo hacia la herrería, por desgracia no avanzo mucho pues uno de los Nadders la había envestido haciéndola rodar por unos 2 metros y luego la sujeto entre sus garras - ¿que?, no, suéltame Hicca trato de forcejear y patalear, pero siendo realistas, no sirvió de mucho.

-¡ Cállate!, y no des problemas-  
-¿pero que...?- «aah claro... ya me acorde» se golpeo mentalmente ya que el pánico la había opaca do momento antes, su atacantes eran inteligentes y posiblemente mas que un vikingo promedio, como si fuera difícil, pero ese no era el asunto ahora, ella estaba a merced de los dragones y sin poder hacer más siguió pataleando. -Ayúdenme, Ayuda!- Hicca grito y grito, estaba desesperada, pues ella pensaba que el furia nocturna la buscaría para hacerla cenizas, eso significa: «para vengarse»; -Eh! tu inútil lagartija- sus terroríficos pensamientos habían sido interrumpidos por una voz joven y masculina, que cabía destacar ella conocía bien.

-waaaa- Hicca había sido soltada, después de que una martillo hubiera golpeado la dura piel del reptil desorientando.  
-te tengo, seras tonta, deberías tener más cuidado- Hicca se estremeció al oír la voz de su salvador «no puede ser es... es..»  
-aaaaa...- pero no hubo tiempo de digerir lo ocurrido, pues el segundo Nadder también los había envestido, logrando que ambos perdieran la conciencia.  
Así el dragón salio volando en dirección al mar con Hicca entre sus garras, e incluso salir al mar fue toda una hasaña pues tenia que ir sin delatarse a si mismo, más sin embargo...  
-Bocón!- era Patán quien había despertado después de haber sido noqueado por el Nadder  
-¿Que quieres Patán?- la frustración no era algo de ocultarse en su tono de voz, el campo de... bueno a esto no podría llamarse le batalla, pues el furia nocturna parecía tenerlos a su merced, la maldita bestia volaba demasiado alto y sus tiros eran demasiado exactos  
-Hicca!- Patán señalo en dirección del Nadder, inmediatamente Bocón tomo su mano-hacha, y corrieron lo mas rápido posible en dirección al Nadder, más sin embargo...  
-Furia nocturna, cubran se!- un certero disparo había impedido su avance y en menos de un minuto, los dragones habían desaparecido.  
-Hic-Hicca- susurro Patán de forma forzada

~con Hicca~

-Hicca te encuentras bien?- pregunto un Patán de aproximadamente 7 años  
-S-si- respondió una pequeña Hicca de la misma edad  
-Eres fastidiosa, incluso jugando te lastimas-  
-N-no importa, lo que importa es que no nos han encontrado...-  
-si seras, t-o-n-t-a-  
Tengo que admitirlo Patán nunca me a tratado con amabilidad explicita y su pasatiempo principal muchas veces fue fastidiar me... pero... cuando eramos niños fue mi mejor amigo.  
Que estupidez a comparación del presente, mi niñez fue un paraíso teñido de rosa. Era aceptado, tenia amigos y yo también tenia... una madre...  
Me pregunto ¿cuando...?, ¿porque...?; mama vuelve... mama...

~En la realidad~

-Señor!, estamos apunto de llegar- había avisado el Nadder al, ahora confirmado, Furia Nocturna, mientras volaban por el tranquilo mar.  
-Perfecto, nuestra reina estará muy complacida por los resultados- hablo con orgullo por su exitosa misión.  
-Pero debimos haber vuelto por Damaris- susurro con coraje y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido entre dientes.  
-Niño, comprende esto siempre que estamos en el campo de batalla perderemos a uno de los nuestros- con esas palabras el joven Nadder solo entendió una cosa « conoce tu lugar mocoso!»; el resto del camino, no fue mas que un incomodo silencio... mínimo hasta que cierta oji-esmeralda, que descansaba sobre su lomo, recobro la conciencia...

**Y continuara...**

Muy bien, me tarde mucho para subir un capitulo nuevo, y apenas tuve tiempo hoy...  
Así que, bueno aquí estoy y ya lo traje; el siguiente espero actualizarlo mas rápido.  
bien...  
y como digo hola también digo:  
Bye bye~~ se despide keruchian


	6. Chapter 6

_**Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos **_**autores.**

-¿Do-donde estoy?- pregunto Hicca, mientras comenzaba abrir los ojos -hmmm- se quejó al sentir la agradable brisa "el mar, estoy en el mar...", pensaba con tranquilidad y tentación de volver a dormir sobre la escamosa y extrañamente caliente superficie... Hicca, Hicca ¿no estarás olvidando algo?. -Pero ¿que?, waaaa- ella se había levantado brusca y rápidamente...ella había caído hacia el mar.

Los dos dragones voltearon en dirección de Hicca, quien ahora se encontraba en el mar, confundida, asustada y, ¿como no?, enojada. -¿Porque me han traído hasta este lugar?, es una venganza, ¿no?. pudiste simplemente haberme matado o acaso quieren verme sufrir ¿ y...y...y..?-

Hicca se había callado al oír el potente rugido del furia nocturna

-señor ¿ que hace?, sin ofender, ni mucho menos faltarle al respeto, pero no creo que sea la mejor forma de...- el joven Nadder intentó razonar con el Furia nocturna ante la situación y el humano ahora despierto, lo cual causaría problemas sin duda alguna, y la solución de su señor no era la más adecuada en este caso

-En esta forma no puede entendernos, simplemente recógela y vámonos- habló severamente, mientras volteaba su mirada hacia Hicca

-Señor se que es urgente llegar a nuestro destino, pero si queremos que eso ocurra este día tenemos que tratarla mejor, mire esta muy asustada y...-

-NO ME TRATEN IGUAL QUE A UN IGNORANTE O UN ANIMAL, LAGARTOS INSENSIBLES, SI VAN A MATARME SOLO HÁGANLO Y YA- los dragones solo miraban perplejos a la joven vikinga quien había dejado de moverse y ahora solo se dedicaba a flotar y llorar

-P-p-puede entendernos aun en esta forma- el joven Nadder estaba más que desconcertado, todo lo que sabía, su razonamiento y lógica se habían ido por el terrible terror. no sabia que hacer y entonces confundido y lleno de preguntas volteo a ver a su superior, quien estaba... enojado, y al parece estar demasiado pensativo.

Así que sin ninguna otra salida suspiró y terminó haciendo las cosas por su propia mano, con suavidad bajo hasta donde se encontraba Hicca, y con su apariencia actual trato de darle al gesto más amable que él era capaz de darle, pero sin resultados pues su expresión había logrado alterar más a Hicca, y sin más remedio le dijo- Hola mi nombre es Apolo y te lo juro no voy a hacerte daño, solo necesitamos que vengas con nosotros-

-...- Hicca realmente no sabía qué pensar acerca de este "Apolo", en su opinión era más bien todo un... o no se, ¡un dragón que podía hablarle!

-ooo puedes ahogarte en medio del mar- Insistió Apolo al no ver respuesta de la chica

Hicca seguía sin responder, solo hizo un puchero y asintió

-muy bien entonces vamos, sube a mi lomo- Y así lo hizo Hicca, aún cuando fue muy a regañadientes, y una vez que ella se había subido, el se elevó rápidamente, en busca del furia nocturna

-Bueno vamos con el señor-

-¿c- con e-el fu-furia-noc-nocturna?- Hicca se había dignado a hablar, ya que el miedo la tenía un poco paralizada

-furia qué?, oooh, es como los humanos les llaman, bueno será mejor que soló le digas señor o si es demasiado formal Edward-

-...- Hicca, se quedó aterrada y en shock, CON UN DEMONIO ERA EL MISMO FURIA NOCTURNA QUE HABÍA DERRIBADO.

-El no tiene nada en contra tuya, si es lo que te preocupa, pero te necesitamos niña-

-¿que?-

-hay, bueno verás, hay... una guerra-

-si con mi pueblo-

-NO, con otros dragones-

-Eh?-

-hay en que lió me e metido?- se lamentó mientras volaban, a baja velocidad hacia su destino -mira te lo explicare cuando lleguemos-

-llegar a donde?-

-A mi pueblo... -

-no, espera, ¿q-que?...¿ algo así como dragonia, o dragon land?-

-que?, hahaha no, mi pueblo es Vulkatbare-

-Vulkatbare?-

-si, es un juego de palabras, volcán y fértil-

-mmm- Hicca se quedo pensativa, sin oír a Polo, lo que ahora le preocupaba era que el dragón iba a llevarla con... más dragones y ella no tenia opciones... más que ahogarse en el mar. Cualquiera estaría alterado y peleando, siendo vikingo, obviamente, pero más sin embargo ella era pequeña, sin mencionar que la ultima vez que trato de matar a un dragón, descubrió su incapacidad para hacerle daño a uno, "quisiera ir a casa" pensó puesto que a estas alturas ya echaba de menos el ser molestada por su primo, oír los gritos de su padre, estar con su abuela, ayudar en la herrería a Bocón y estar enamorada, sin correspondencia.

-por cierto niña jamás me dijiste tu nombre- hablo Polo, interrumpiendo el lamento in terno de Hicca.

-eh?, yo...- Hicca dudaba seriamente el dárselo o no, pero posiblemente ya daba lo mismo pues... a estas alturas no había nada que perder -soy Hicca-

El dragón se quedó estático por unos momentos, poniendo nerviosa a Hicca -¿pasa algo?- preguntó con cautela y en voz baja, pero el dragón únicamente había atinado a reírse

-Que nombre.. pfff hahahaha... ¿cual es su propósito?, ¿ matar de risa a tus enemigos?- y entonces Hicca aprendió una valiosa lección...

Siempre hay algo que se puede perder.

Y su castigo por 5 largas horas fue oír chiste entre risas sobre su nombre cada 15 minutos, y para peor habían sido sólo ellos dos, el otro dragón había desaparecido. Polo dijo que posiblemente tuvo una urgencia en el pueblo o algo parecido, tampoco parecía muy ansioso por ir tras su superior...

-*risas* Hicca pfff.. hemos llegado- Y para gran consuelo de Hicca, el dragón había parado de contar chistes, por fin estaban sobrevolando el afamado pueblo de dragones e inesperadamente Hicca se había puesto realmente feliz, posiblemente por el echo de que Apolo se había callado y ella no tendría por que escuchar más chistes rebuscados, sobre su nombre

-por fin... waaaa- valla la emoción la había dominado, y por poco se habría caído del lomo de Apolo

-wow, con cuidado- rió Apolo,al sentir el tambaleo de Hicca -mira ese es nuestro destino- Apolo hizo un movimiento con la cabeza, indicando a un gran castillo adelante de ellos

-...- Hicca no tuvo ninguna forma de reaccionar ante la imponente vista

-¡Hicca tu vas a conocer a nuestra reina!- anuncio un felizmente Apolo

-...una... reina...-

**Continuara**

Hola a todas ,aquellas hermosas personas que leen y/o comentan esta historia, son una verdadera fuerza que me anima a seguir escribiendo (*w*), perdón la gran demora fueron semanas sobre estresante, otra vez, odio que la vida en la preparatoria toda avanza demasiado rápido es algo com semanas de clases y la siguiente exámenes, luego recuperación, y agreguemos a la mezcla el echo de que los profes se ponen "nenas". arg. como sea, así es la vida.

_Hablando del capitulo, fue algo extraño de escribir, por que.. pareciera ser algo importante y a la vez no, mas como una transición. Pero a la vez quería introducir algunos datos... se podría decir __útiles. Bueno solo fue confuso escribirlo, un poco, nada más._

Es un gusto escribir y ser leída, los amo.

se despide keruchian~

bye~bye


	7. Una semana con dragones prologo

_**Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos **_**autores.**

**notas de autor al final.**

**_Capitulo 7: una semana con dragones prologo_**

"-¡Hicca tu vas a conocer a nuestra reina!- había anunciado felizmente Apolo"

Y aun sin malas intenciones había puesto a Hicca tan tensa y temerosa, de tal forma que durante toda su estancia en el castillo parecía que estaba a punto de sufrir una crisis nerviosa, pero en un acto de aparente "generosidad", el gran encuentro fue pospuesto para dentro de una semana. Y ahora infinitamente más temerosa Hicca temblaba bajo el techo de la casa del joven Nadder Apolo, su nuevo amigo /secuestrador, quien hacía todo lo posible por tranquilizar a Hicca, aún sin comprender absolutamente a la humana.

(detalle extra: mientras están en casa de Apolo, este esta en su forma humana y viste ropa de tela ornamentales, con pantalones café obscuro.)

-pero conocer a la reina es un gran honor- replicó Apolo, tratando de explicarle a Hicca que ella no estaba en problemas y mucho menos que fuera a ser castigada -¿que tienes que temer?-

-¿Que acaso no lo entiendes?, yo derribé a un furia nocturna y no lo he matado, si no que lo deje ir, de seguro tu reina me va a condenar por ello, ese dragoncete querrá vengarse- chillo temerosa Hicca, en un ataque de nervios, agitaba desesperadamente la mano y le temblaban las rodillas de tal forma que parecía colapsar cada tantos minutos.

-Hicca, la reina si sabe lo que le hiciste a su más valeroso guerrero, pero no esta enojada ni ella ni el- Apolo trato de sujetar los hombros de Hicca de forma gentil aunque firme - solo te van a hacer una pequeña... propuesta- Apolo aflojo el agarre y observó fijamente a Hicca -eso es todo-

-es... esta bien- para Hicca las palabras de Apolo no habían sido muy honestas, más sin embargo, qué más podría hacer ¿morirse de los nervios?, lo único que Apolo había hecho con éxito fue calmarla lo suficiente para reorganizar sus ideas. "tengo que escapar, pero ¿cómo?" empezó a maquinar un furtivo plan de escape, y por más que lo intentara todos y cada uno de esos planes terminan en callejones sin salida. "Entonces, primero voy... a conocer el territorio..." pensó de forma escéptica "pero ¿como?"...

-¿Hicca ya te sientes mejor?- Apolo pregunto de forma tranquila, mientras sin darse cuenta interrumpió los pensamientos de Hicca -si aun estas nerviosa podríamos salir, en la isla tenemos una hermosa costa y también hay un mercado y panaderías y ...-

-SÍ- gritó con gran emoción mientras firmemente sujeto la mano derecha de Apolo -quiero salir Apolo, vamos a recorrer toda la isla- jalo felizmente a Apolo hasta la puerta cuando, finalmente se detuvo estaba nerviosa otra vez puesto que con aquella actitud Apolo de seguro sospecharía algo.

-Es bueno ver que estás más animada vamos- Era ahora Apolo quien empujó a Hicca hasta afuera. y así comenzaron una agradable caminata sobre de un pequeño campo que rodeaba la casa de Apolo, y para evitar en silencio Apolo decidió tararear varias canciones tradicionales de su pueblo, pensando que esto evitaría el incómodo silencio que a menudo se formaba en tales situaciones.

Mientras para Hicca el tarareo de Apolo se hacía más y más irritante, puesto que para pensar se necesita silencio y calma, pero ¿como iba a pararlo? ¿Le diría que se callara para que ella pudiera pensar en una forma de escapar de la isla?, no, ella tendrá que sobreponerse al molesto ruido que producía Apolo, si, exacto eso haría ella, ignoraria a Apolo y listo ¿no?, bueno para su desgracia el plan le salió bastante bien, pues jamás escuchó las advertencias de Apolo sobre la llegada al pueblo, y de este modo terminó en choque contra una pequeña muchedumbre que luchaba por comprar en un pequeño puesto del mercado, la pequeña y débil Hicca fue lanzada hasta los brazos de Apolo -pero ¿que?- Hicca estaba aturdida y un poco desorientada, hasta que por fin logro concentrarse en algo - no- no medigas que todas esas personas son...-

-si todos son dragones- comentó felizmente Apolo - mira los más pequeños-

-los que parecen niños de 13 años con caras adultas?- pregunto dudosa Hicca

-si, ellos son...-

-terrible terror- le interrumpió Hicca

-jajaja bueno minico coincidimos en ese nombre para los de su razas- Apolo sonreía al ver esa curiosa coincidencia - mira a ver si adivinas esta, los más regordetes son..._

-gronckles- contestó con entusiasmo

-¿que?, no jajaja son stein rustning (1)- Apolo trato de corregirla

-ahora yo estoy confundida- concluyó Hicca

-bueno les diremos cómo tu quieras, ahora los más altos de expresiones amargas...-

-son pesadillas monstruosas- y así comenzaron a reír, pues para el nadder esos nombre que ponian lo humanos eran de lo mas comicos, y entonces surgió una interrogante.

-Hicca, todos en tu pueblo eran unos salvajes, pero tu no ¿enserio eres humana?-

-...- Hicca se quedó en silencio, puesto que ni siquiera sabía cómo sentirse o como responder. Tal vez debería estar ofendida, pero tenía una contradicción... ella sabía perfectamente cómo podía llegar a ser su gente. Tal vez debería estar de acuerdo, pero entonces seria como apuñalar a Berk por la espalda. Tal vez sería mejor ser honestos... - Mira no te voy a negar nada, pero si fueras tan amable deja de lado estas palabras...-

-No, no quiero ofender- Apolo trató de retractarse - es solo que eres la primera humana con la que e podido hablar sin estar en peligro real...- Apolo se quedó estático, pues inconscientemente la había vuelto a ofender.

-Caminemos-

-Hicca-

-caminemos en silencio-

-Hicca...-

-sin hablar..-

-...- Apolo la miraba con una cara suplicante, la cual Hicca ignoraba mientras caminaba por el mercado "soy idiota, soy idiota, soy idiota" se reprocho el Nadder, pues si bien el humano le había agradado, también le habían encomendado su bienestar y comodidad, y ahora mismo había fallado en todo aspecto. -perdón...-

-en silencio-

-"soy idiota"- había pensado en voz alta.

-eso sí es una disculpa- Hicca finalmente había desistido de su enfado.

-gracias- Apolo estaba feliz muy feliz, pues este pequeño bache, había sido cruzado...

-pero no quiero hablar ahora- Hicca sonó una voz neutral sin expresiones audibles.

**-...- o tal vez no...**

**Continuara.**

**Hola gente hermosisima del mundo, que me va a perdonar el tiempo que estuve sin actualizar nada.  
(w) bueno chicos y chicas, tengo que decirles que este no es un entremés en la historia, es parte de la historia, pero sera también como una mini historia. que no tendrá mas de 7 capitulos (esto es un máximo, un por si acaso, por que mas bien puede que tarde menos capítulos en realidad).**

(1) El idioma en el que habla Apolo es noruego y quiere decir "armadura de roca".

**_Ahora contestando preguntas que han echo en todos los capítulos hasta ahorita empiezo:  
_****_  
_**Minakushi-chan: Primero que nada me diste algunas ideas ,que puede que estén en la historia (w) por eso te tengo que agradecer mucho, segundo sobre la madre de Hicca, pues veras es una historia muy interesante, pero como eso seria sploirear, lo veras algunos capítulos mas adelante.  
  
fanatico-z: Sip, efectivamente el Furia nocturna se llama Edward. (Pero por favor aclaro que no es nada por crepúsculo, si no por otras razones en parte por que me gusta el nombre xD)**__**

**_Ahora si me despido.  
_****_  
_****_Diciéndoles que voy a probar estar sección de preguntas y respuestas, asi que pueden aclarar cualquier duda, no sean tímidos, también pueden opinar si les agrada esto de "_****_preguntas y respuesta_****_" o si no les agrada, para hacer todo mas democrático... jejeje, ya saben poder al pueblo._****** (x3)

_Nos vemos lectores queridos, que tengan un feliz día._**__**

_Keruchian ~ bye bye_


	8. Una semana con dragones 1

**_Todos los derechos les pertenecen a sus respectivos _****autores.**

Una semana con dragones: ¿y cómo me comprometí?

-A ACEPTO- se escucharon los festejos y gritos de felicidad ante el nuevo compromiso entre una nadder y un gronkel que ahora compartían un romántico beso.

"mi prometida" Hicca al ver tal escena había recordado sin querer las palabras del terrible terror y no pudo evitar preguntar- ¿Cómo se comprometen los dragones?-

-hug?, pues veras una vez que la novia acepta la pareja comparte su primer beso y para nosotros el primer beso es donde se estable la unión de sus vidas y sus destinos, es algo hermosos y algo que solo la muerte podría romper. A claro esto no pasa cuando no estas realmente enamorado, como explicarlo, se puede repetir el mismo proceso pero si la novia y/o el novio se rechazan pues entonces...-

-TE ODIO- de repente, se habia escuchado un fuerte y fereoz grito desde el mismo lugar del festejo, ambos novios se habian convertido en dragones y entonces habian comenzado a luchar, entre majaderias y maldiciones.

-pasa eso...- Apolo miro a Hicca quien lo veia con suma intriga -es como una maldicion o algo parecido, de echo hay una leyenda y esta cuenta de un poderoso dragón capaz de usar los poderes mas antiguos y prohibidos de nuestra especie, pero este fue corrompido por el odio, la venganza y el amor, nadie esta seguro si fue piadoso o un verdadero espectro para su especie, pues como veras, el beso es una tradición muy antigua para nosotros pero aquel dragón lo convirtió en una prueba, nadie esta realmente seguro de como funciona esta maldición o como pasar la prueba del beso es algo muy extraño incluso para nosotros que hemos padecido de ella desde hace ya siglos, de ser pasada la prueba ellos tienen todo el derecho de casarse y entonces se hace una union tan fuerte solo la muerte podria romper-

-…eso quiere decir que…- de repente un recuerdo fugaz había salido disparado de su mente

Flashback

-¿segura que no te meterás en problemas por hacer esto?- preguntaba preocupado un pequeño niño peli-verde, el cual estaba siendo vendado por una Hicca de apenas unos 7 años –tal vez deberías dejarlo así- insistía el pequeño

-claro que no, mi mamá me ha dicho que si una vez encuentro a alguien que necesite ayuda tengo que ayudarlo – respondía muy orgullosa Hicca tratando de tener cuidado en el vendaje del brazo.

-jejeje, si supieras mi secreto no creo que me estarías ayudando- Dijo ente susurro como s no quisiera ser oído.

-¿qué secreto?- pregunto con curiosidad Hicca ante el comentario de su nuevo amigo

-no puedo decirte- decia con voz tristona y desviando la mirada

-¿Porque no?-

-por qué es un secreto-

-bfff- hizo un pequeño puchero y luego tuvo una idea -¿Qué tal si la próxima vez que nos veamos me lo dices?

-la… la próxima vez- sin darse cuenta Hicca había empezado a hacerle falsas esperanzas

-claro, me agradas mucho, a por cierto debes de tener hambre así que te traje esto- Hicca sostenía un pescado frente al niño, mientras sonreía

-Hicca!, ¿quieres ser mi compañera?-  
-¿compañera?-

-sí, es como mejores amigos pero esto es por siempre- Dice muy animado, repitiendo la misma explicación que él había recibido del compromiso y el matrimonio, de algún pariente estúpido posiblemente…

-claro que si, oli - Dice Hicca muy sonriente, ignorando el verdadero significado de las palabras del niño, y entonces la extiende la mano, la cual Oliver toma y la jala para acercarse a su cara y la besa, Hicca confundida y sin saber que pasaba se dejó llevar. – ¿Oli q-que fue eso?-

-HICCA- sin muchas oportunidades de hablar y explicarse, había llegado el primo de Hicca

-Volveré por ti Hicca-

-oli!-

Fin flashback

-…- Hicca miraba atentamente la celebración o la lucha callejera... y no le quitaba los ojos de en sima, luego miro de otra vez a Apolo -es algo raro para mi-

-bueno, es algo natural para nosotros- dijo

-…quiero ver a Oliver- de repente Hicca habia hablado de forma muy mandona

-¿Conoces a Oliver?- pregunto sumamente confundido, pues a ese por lo regular no se le permitía salir del reino

-Claro que si- dijo como si nada

-Pero sobre ¿qué quieres hablar con él?- pregunto intrigado

-sobre nuestro compromiso-

-…- el pobre Apolo había quedado atónito y lo mero que atino a hacer fue… -jejeje- reírse y hacer un comentario casual -estas…-

-No estoy jugando… ahora quiero verlo…- pero Hicca se veía bastante seria y un poco enojada, también Apolo noto que estaba a punto de llorar, pues dos diminutas gotitas amenazaban con salir por el rabillo del ojo.

-mira hare lo que pueda pero no te aseguro nada inmediato- trato de tranquilizarla

-ve ahora, yo puedo cuidarme sola y si me pierdo pediré indicaciones- insistio

-Hicca- trato de razonar

-AHORA, TU ME TIENES QUE COMPLACER COMO INVITADA REAL QUE SOY ¿NO?, PUES HAS TU TRABAJO- le grito para luego ver como este alzaba vuelo y se iba, entonces se puso a llorar las lágrimas habían cumplido con sus amenazas y ahora caían sin escrúpulos por las mejillas de Hicca, se sentía una tonta..

-Valla que mandona te volviste en tan pocos días- Llama su atención una voz áspera que ella conocía muy bien.

-eres el gruñón- decía dándole la espalda

-soy Bruno- contesto irritado y trato de acercarse a Hicca que por su parte retrocedía

-si ese… ahora déjame sola- le dijo, pero entonces bruno se puso frente a ella y la tomo por los cachetes para levantar le la cara

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto

-¿y a ti que te importa?-

-a mi nada, solo pregunto- se hizo el desinteresado

-por nada- contesto de mala manera

-mira que de esta forma o más inútil-

-A MI NADIE ME DICE INÚTIL NI TU NI LA ESTÚPIDA GENTE DE MI PUEBLO, NI MI PADRE NI NADIE MAS, MI MADRE DECÍA QUE YO ERA LA MEJOR…. ELLA SIEMPRE LO DIJO, Y SABES QUE MAS DIJO QUE SIEMPRE ME CUIDARÍA Y TU… SI TU DRAGONSETE LA VEZ EEHH?, LA VEZ, PUES YO NO… no la veo desde hace ya 7 años… y sabes que paso durante todo ese tiempo LO SABES?, FUI UNA COMPLETA INÚTIL Y NO LA PUEDO CULPAR NI A ELLA NI A OLIVER, SOLO A MI, NO SOLO TUVE COMPASIÓN POR UN DRAGÓN SI NO POR DOS Y MAS QUE ESO ME COMPROMETÍ CON UNO, LO BESE Y ME... Y ME... y me gusto... ha- Hicca esta histérica el humo parecía salir de su cabeza estaba exasperada, frustrada y ya no le quedaba nada más que hacer que llorar, pero entonces sintió unos brazos protectores a su alrededor y entonces rápidamente miro a los ojos de su captor

-no entiendo a los humanos, niña, solo deja de llorar quieres, la gente mira y es incómodo, me entristeces a mí también es molesto oír llorar a alguien ¿sabes?- para bruno era terriblemente desagradable escuchar el llanto de alguien mas, lo irritabe y lo hacia llorar al mismo tiempo, por lo cual no pudo evitar el tratar de tranquilizarla

-Tu, tu eres un tonto- replico Hicca entre sollozos

-y tú una desdichada- le contradijo

-Gracias-

Fue extraño pero Hicca había necesitado compañía ajena y la encontró ahora solo necesitaba llorar y despejar su mente

-Espera... entonces ¿si estas comprometida con Oliver?- pregunto Bruno pensando *pobre infeliz*...

*unas horas mas tarde, cerca de una acantilado*

-Bueno cuéntalos, tus problemas de humanos- le dijo bruno, una vez que ella se había tranquilizado

-Yo era feliz antes sabes…- dice tristemente con una mirada nostálgica

-si eso es obvio, me lo gritaste y restregaste en toda la cara- le dijo tranquilamente

-cállate- protesto Hicca quien ahora sonreía

-solo decia- le dijo sonriendo de medio lado -pero ahora eso no importa ¿cuándo empezó tu infierno?-

-cuando yo tenía 8 años y los piratas… se habían llevado a mi madre…-

**Continuara**

**Hola chicos, no tengo mucho que decir, pero espero que hallan disfrutado el capitulo.**

_**ahora voy a responder preguntas:**_

Dulce Tiramisu: pues ahora ya vimos a Oliver en un recuerdo de Hicca, pero aun le falta uno o dos capítulos para que aparezca otra vez en persona... solo hay que tener paciencia Oliver volverá pronto :).

_ahora por si acaso se lo preguntan, Bruno es uno de los tres primeros dragones que Hicca conoció._

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy ,nos vemos hasta la proxima.**

_Keruchian ~ bye bye_


End file.
